Go! Rise Dragaon!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Ike!_Raizu_Doragaon!.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 51 |last = Protect the Future! |next = The Curtain Rises for the Tavanel Cup (BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi}} is the fifty-first episode and final episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on March 30, 2013. Plot With five gates conquered and unleashed, the fate of the world now lies in the hands of either the villainous Seis Tavanel or the heroic Rise Dragaon. The two powerful Bakugan continue to clash and grind against each other. Despite all the efforts of Harubaru and his friends; Seis Tavanel managed to defeat Rise Dragaon. "Zakuro" takes Dragaon's metal parts as his prize and laughs triumphantly at his final victory. Elsewhere, a blue light glows and breaks free from the rubble. It's none other than Quilt whose thought to have been dead by everyone. Quilt staggers as he looks at the unleashed Gates. The Heroes, however, didn't want to just give up. Before "Zakuro" unleashed the Pyrus Gate and finalize the destruction of the world; Harubaru's friends all banded together with their metal-deprived Guardian Bakugan to stop the great evil. Even with the heroes' combined efforts, it only took Seis Tavanel a small defensive barrier to fend off all of them. With the heroes pushed aside, the Pyrus Gate slowly rises. "Zakuro" gives them one final insult on how humans are foolishly trying to prevent what has been fated since long ago. Quilt's sudden appearance cuts the debacle, surprising everyone even "Zakuro." Quilt discusses that in order to secure the future of Bakugan, the temple is used to contain all the evils throughout the course of history. Quilt committed and has been the guardian and overseer for more than a century. Tablets depicting a Bakugan which is able to split in half and combine again is shown. "Zakuro" understood Quilt's conviction but reaffirmed that they are at extreme odds. Still, with Quilt's appearance, everyone regained their morale. "Zakuro" frowned and everyone was surprised as all the Sechs Tavanel glowed and rose to the sky. With the bond of friendship and renewed courage; all the Sechs Tavanel with incomplete parts are completed. "Zakuro" watches, seemingly despaired, as Quilt explains that Sechs Tavanel is designed to quell all kinds of darkness and evil. All the Sechs Tavanel glowed in multi-colored light, descending down to the rising Pyrus Gate like a meteor shower. Seis Tavanel was directly hit, causing it to writhe in pain. "Zakuro" also writhes as all the Metal Parts he had taken is restored to the heroes' respective Guardian Bakugan. Most notably, Harubaru noticed that his Rise Dragaon's metal parts was transformed from silver into shining gold. With their Metal Parts restored, the Heroes laid their Bakugan in the Pyrus Monolith and dealt the final blow on Seis Tavanel. Seis Tavanel and "Zakuro" are knocked aside by the burst of multi-colored light. The monoliths are all back to normal as well. Defeated, "Zakuro" lets out one final word on how much he despises humans and he will return someday. The heavily-damaged Seis Tavanel glowed ominously, teleporting itself and "Zakuro" out of the scene. With evil quelled and the world saved; Harubaru and his friends rejoiced. They all shared a wonderful moment as the sun sets. Raichi promised to get stronger for the Tavanel Cup while Harubaru agrees that more challenges lie ahead for all of them and it's all just the beginning. Quilt concludes that the future of Bakugan takes off from there. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode vs "Zakuro" (This is a continuation of the previous episode's brawl) Rise Dragaon clashes with Seis Tavanel Seis Tavanel inflicts Critical K.O. on Rise Dragaon Winner: "Zakuro" Team Dragaon, Shadow Sanjushi, Mister Up and Master Shimo vs "Zakuro" Koh shoots Shield Leoness Sho shoots Tri Falco Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu Karashina shoots Borg Mahisas Jinza shoots Well Galow Tohga shoots Acro Gezard Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell Mister Down shoots Butta Gill Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon Seis Tavanel fends off and knocks out all of them Winner: "Zakuro" ''' Team Dragaon and Shadow Sanjushi vs "Zakuro" Team Dragaon and Shadow Sanjushi's Seven Sechs Tavanel descent and heavily damages Seis Tavanel All Metal parts returned Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis Koh and Sho shoot Shield Leoness and Tri Falco respectively Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu Tohga, Karashina and Jinza shoot Acro Gezard, Borg Mahisas and Well Galow respectively Seis Tavanel knocked out '''Winner: Team Dragaon and Shadow Sanjushi Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Mister Up * Mister Down * Quilt * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Pyrus Kachia Gell * Darkus Seis Tavanel * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Darkus Borg Mahisas * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Aquos Butta Gill * Ventus Tri Falco * Subterra Acro Gezard * Haos Well Galow * Haos Shield Leoness * Sechs Tavanel (x7) Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes